Frère et Soeur
by Dinou
Summary: Fic alternative à la fin décidée par JK Rowling ; Tonks souhaite agrandir la famille Lupin


**Auteur** : Dinou

**Titre **: Frère et Sœur

**Prompt **: Tonks/Remus

**Genre **: Romance, amitié

**Résumé **: Fic alternative à la fin décidée par JK Rowling ; Tonks souhaite agrandir la famille Lupin

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la sage Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans.

**Mot du chef cuisinier**: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi échange sur banquet final ; je suis désolée de la poster à la bourre, mais je n'ai pas remis la main sur ma clé usb où était ma fic, allez savoir où elle se cache, enfin, j'ai du toute la retaper avec les fragments de souvenir que j'avais, j'espère que ça plaira quand même à la personne qui l'avait commandé !

**Nombre de mots **: 3919

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!**

Alors que Remus faisait prendre son bain à son petit garçon, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, ça devait être Tonks qui rentrait du Ministère.

- « Maman ? » demanda le petit garçon à son père.

- « Ca doit être maman. » dit Remus alors qu'il savonnait Teddy.

Puis ils entendirent un grand « Ouille » venir du couloir.

- « Maman ! » dit Teddy en riant.

Remus ne put retenir un petit rire devant la mine de l'enfant lorsque ce dernier avait entendu sa mère se cogner, encore une fois, contre le meuble de l'entrée. D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, Tonks vint les rejoindre dans la salle de bain, avec une légère grimace sur le visage.

- « Je te dis que ce meuble veut ma peau. » dit-elle en se penchant sur Remus pour lui déposer un tendre baiser. « Bonsoir mon amour. »

Puis Tonks se pencha vers son fils, dont elle embrassa le front.

- « Coucou mon bébé, tu as été sage avec papa ? » demanda Tonks.

Le petit garçon acquiesça vivement.

- « Tu crois qu'il te le dirait s'il avait fait des bêtises ? » demanda Remus.

- « Probablement pas. » dit Tonks en passant une main dans les cheveux de son mari.

- « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? » demanda Remus en rinçant Ted qui ne voulait pas rester tranquille.

- « Comme d'habitude. » dit elle, essayant d'éluder la question.

- « Bon, je vais reposer ma question encore une fois, en la modifiant un petit peu. Comment s'est passée ta journée aujourd'hui ? Pas trop de remarquables désobligeantes sur ton _nuisible_ époux ? » Dit il alors qu'il sortait Ted de la baignoire.

Tonks fit entendre un grognement sourd.

- « Tu n'es pas un nuisible. » dit elle en fronçant les sourcils et en se crispant.

- « Je vois que j'ai mis dans le mille. Alors, qui était-ce cette fois ? »

- « Mon patron. » dit elle dans un murmure.

Remus la regarda avec une once de culpabilité dans les yeux.

- « Remus John Lupin, si tu oses dire que tu es désolé, je peux te jurer que ça va barder. »

- « Dora, si nous n'étions pas mariés tu ne serais pas encore cantonnée dans les bureaux plus de deux ans après la fin de la guerre. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu reste à la brigade. »

- « Je ne vais pas leur faire le plaisir de démissionner. J'ai travaillé dur pour en arriver là, s'ils veulent que je m'en aille, qu'ils me virent. Mais ça, ils ne le feront pas, sinon il faudrait qu'ils donnent une bonne raison, ce qu'ils n'ont pas. Je sais que ma patience va finir par payer, ils vont être obligés de me rendre mon poste sur le terrain. » Dit elle confiante.

Remus lâcha un soupire alors qu'il finissait de sécher Teddy, puis il le tendit à sa mère. Ted se cramponna à sa maman en lui faisant un gros câlin.

- « Manqué maman. » dit il tout bas.

- « A moi aussi tu m'as manquée mon trésor. » dit elle en le serrant fort contre elle. « Que dirais tu si je t'aidais à te mettre ton pyjama ? » demanda Tonks en emmenant Ted jusque dans sa chambre.

- « Non, papa. » dit il en se retournant vers son père, qui les avait suivis.

- « Moi aussi je sais le faire. » dit Tonks.

- « Non, papa. » dit le petit garçon en souriant.

Remus sourit, c'était la même chose tous les soirs. Elle lui proposait de l'aider, Ted refusait et ça partait en bagarre de chatouilles. Remus adorait assister à ces scènes entre sa femme et son fils, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui arrivait à Tonks. Elle avait beaucoup perdu depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés : certains de ses amis ne lui parlaient plus, son supérieur ne lui confiait presque plus de mission sur le terrain, les gens dans la rue la regardaient avec méfiance. Mais pourtant, elle restait positive, confiante en l'avenir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu si elle n'était pas restée à ses côtés.

Puis, il sortit de ses pensées et vint les rejoindre. Comme chaque soir, il « sauva » Teddy de sa mère et l'aida à mettre son pyjama. Puis le petit garçon partit aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettait en direction du salon, où des figurines d'Harry et de Lord Voldemort l'attendait, et, comme tous les soirs, Voldemort allait encore prendre une déculottée sévère.

Remus passa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme et la conduisit jusque dans la cuisine.

- « Tu es sûre que ça va ? » lui demanda Remus.

- « Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- « Rien d'extraordinaire, je ne suis qu'un homme au foyer. » dit il avec un peu d'amertume dans la voix. « Je m'occupe de notre fils et je range la maison. »

Tonks inspira un grand coup. Elle savait que c'était dur pour Remus de ne pas aider beaucoup financièrement au sein de leur couple, mais hélas, malgré le fait que le Ministère ait promulgué une loi abrogeant cette histoire de liste des « _nuisibles_ », il était toujours extrêmement difficile pour Remus de trouver un emploi stable.

- « Chéri, » dit elle alors qu'elle forçait Remus à la regarder droit dans les yeux. « Fais moi confiance, il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui reste à la maison plutôt que moi, sinon tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus eut de maison en moins d'un mois. » dit elle sur un ton sérieux. « Tu as vu ce que ça a donné lorsque je me suis arrêtée de travailler après la naissance de Teddy ? »

Pour avoir vu, il avait vu, elle avait failli faire exploser la maison en essayant de confectionner de la potion tue-loup, ensuite elle avait essayé de redécorer magiquement la maison, et là aussi, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé, sans ajouter ses exploits culinaires qui les forçaient à manger des pâtes, ou à aller chaparder chez les parents de Tonks ou encore à aller au restaurant.

- « Crois moi mon amour, on a fait le bon choix. Toi tu gère la maison et Teddy, et moi je travaille. Comme ça, si je fais des catastrophes, je les fais au boulot. » dit-elle en riant.

Remus ne pu que rire devant le raisonnement de Tonks.

- « Tu as raison. » dit Remus en se mettant devant les fourneaux pour leur préparer un dîner.

Tonks quant à elle regardait son petit garçon jouer à Harry. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué que Teddy se sentait seul par moment. Elle avait bien remarqué lorsqu'elle accompagnait son mari et son fils au parc de jeu que peu d'enfant venait jouer avec lui. Comme s'il allait les mordre. Elle avait bien une solution pour « palier » à ce petit problème, mais fallait-il encore convaincre son mari. Oui, elle voulait un deuxième enfant, elle voulait un autre petit Lupin dans sa vie. Mais est-ce que Remus allait accepter, c'était une autre histoire. Déjà, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de Teddy, il avait mis du temps à s'y faire, elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber enceinte alors que la guerre faisait rage, mais leur petit garçon était arrivé, et elle ne regrettait rien. A présent, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à dire à Remus ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Madame Lupin ? » appela Remus.

Tonks sursauta et se tourna vers Remus.

- « Chérie, apparemment je parle dans le vide depuis plusieurs minutes, si je t'ennuie, dis le. »

- « Oh, excuse moi. » dit Tonks. « J'étais ailleurs. » dit elle en venant se blottir contre le dos de Remus.

- « Et où tes pensées t'ont-elles conduites ? » demanda t-il en restant concentré sur les casseroles.

- « Pas bien loin. »

- « Ah oui ? »

- « Oui, je pensais à Teddy. »

- « Tiens donc. »

- « J'aimerais lui donner un petit frère. » dit-elle dans le creux de l'oreille de Remus.

Remus était tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha la cuillère en bois qu'il avait en main.

- « Tu ne crois pas que ce serait formidable d'avoir un deuxième enfant à la maison ? Il pourrait jouer avec Teddy, et puis ça mettrait encore un peu plus d'animation ici. Ce serait génial… et puis j'ai adoré être enceinte, alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Remus se retourna et Tonks vit rapidement que lui n'y avait pas pensé du tout.

- « Tu es sérieuse ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu veux un autre bébé ? »

- « Oh oui, plus que tout au monde. »

- « Dora… chérie… je… »

- « Tu n'en veux pas, c'est ça ? » demanda Tonks alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

- « Honnêtement, je pensait que Teddy nous suffirait. » dit il en détournant le regard.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? » lui demanda Tonks en mettant ses mains sur les hanches. « Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

- « Mon cœur, nous avons eut beaucoup de chance que Teddy n'ait pas hérité de ma lycanthropie, mais… »

- « Je le savais ! » dit Tonks.

- « Bon sang Tonks, tu ne peux pas faire comme si c'était un détail. » dit Remus sérieusement.

- « Par Merlin, c'est un détail Remus ! Un insignifiant détail ! Et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi cet enfant hériterait de ta lycanthropie ! Si Ted ne l'a pas eut, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il l'ait ! Si tu ne veux pas d'un autre enfant, tu n'as qu'à le dire, au lieu de me balancer dans la figure ta lycanthropie. » s'écria-t-elle avant de quitter la cuisine pour se rendre auprès de Teddy.

Remus baissa les yeux et lâcha un soupire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait d'un autre enfant, il en rêvait depuis la naissance de son fils, mais il avait trop peur de transmettre la lycanthropie, il ne voulait pas qu'un seul de ses enfants ne souffrent comme lui il souffrait depuis son enfance.

Il sortit de la cuisine, et vit Tonks, dos à lui, près de leur fils.

- « Maman triste ? » demanda Teddy, en venant se coller tout contre Tonks.

Lorsque Remus entendit ces paroles, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

- « Non, mon cœur, c'est une poussière dans l'œil. » dit elle en déposant un petit bisou sur le sommet de son crâne. « C'est rien. »

- « Teddy dit à papa poussière. » dit-il en souriant.

Remus entendit Tonks pouffer.

- « Non mon cœur, ce n'est pas nécessaire de dire à papa qu'il y a de la poussière. Mais c'est gentil mon trésor. Alors, où en est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant la figurine.

- « Gagné. »

- « Il a gagné ? » demanda-t-elle. Teddy acquiesça rapidement. « Ton parrain est trop fort. »

- « Oui, mais papa plus fort. » dit Ted avec assurance.

Tonks sourit à Teddy et le laissa continuer à jouer.

Remus repartit dans la cuisine et finit de préparer le repas. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, seul le babillage de Teddy se fit entendre. Remus et Dora ne se parlaient presque pas. Lorsqu'ils finirent de manger, Tonks prit son fils, l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour qu'il se brosse les dents et ensuite elle le coucha. Elle resta un long moment auprès de Ted, lui chantant une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme. Une fois qu'il fut endormi, elle resta encore un petit moment à le regarder, puis elle finit par sortir pour regagner sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra, Remus était déjà sous les couvertures, un livre à la main. On pouvait sentir une grande tension dans la chambre, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait prêt à faire quoi que ce soit pour faire disparaître cette tension. Tonks se changea rapidement et vint se coucher à son tour. Au départ, elle pensait se coucher sans lui donner un baiser, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle en avait besoin autant que lui pour passer une bonne nuit. Alors elle se tourna vers Remus, et elle l'embrassa tendrement, puis elle se coucha, dos à lui sans dire un mot.

Remus sentit son cœur se serré. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles qu'elle ne s'endormait pas tout contre lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit l'importance du malaise qu'il y avait entre eux.

oOoOo

Cette situation dura pendant plusieurs jours, un soir Remus attendit que Tonks revienne du Ministère et il sortit, sans lui donner d'explication. Tonks le regarda partir, tenant son fils contre elle, se demandant s'il allait revenir.

Remus ne savait plus où il en était. Depuis que Tonks lui avait parlé de son envie d'enfant, il ne faisait que rêver de famille nombreuse. Mais la peur le prenait aux tripes et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il marcha de longues heures, puis, sous une impulsion il alla Square Grimmaurd. Il resta un long moment à contempler la maison, puis il se décida à entrer. Son propriétaire, Harry, était parti en vacances avec sa fiancée, et il lui avait donné les clés pour venir voir si tout se passait bien avec Kreattur pendant son absence. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne vit personne, pas même l'elfe de maison. Il monta doucement les marches et se rendit dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius. Il alla s'allonger sur le lit et resta un long moment ainsi à fixer le plafond.

- « T'es nul lunard. » entendit Remus.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait cette voix, mais ce n'était pas possible, le propriétaire de cette voix était mort.

- « Un abrutit. » dit une autre voix que Remus reconnut aussi.

- « Si seulement il pouvait nous entendre. » dit une troisième voix.

Remus tourna la tête et il crut être en plein rêve : James, Lily et Sirius se tenaient devant lui, et il pouvait voir à travers eux.

- « Tu crois qu'il nous voit là ? » demanda Sirius à Lily.

- « Je sais pas. » dit Lily. « Remus, tu peux nous voir ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Je deviens fou. » dit Remus dans un soupir. « Complètement dingue, je suis bon pour Sainte Mangouste. »

- « James, il nous voit ! » dit Lily.

- « Vous êtes le fruit de mon imagination. » dit Remus. « Vous ne pouvez pas être là. »

- « Oh, je t'en prie Remus, tu as vu assez de fantôme lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Je t'en prie, c'est nous ! » dit James.

- « Vous êtes vraiment là ? » demanda Remus.

- « Oui, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi… d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda James.

- « Tu n'es pas sensé être en train faire des choses avec ma petite cousine ? » demanda Sirius avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe Remus ? La dernière fois que nous avons fait un tour sur terre, tout allait bien, tu étais heureux avec ta femme et ton fils… d'ailleurs, tu aurais pu te décider plus tôt, heureusement que Tonks est tenace. » dit Lily.

- « C'est justement à cause de Tonks que je suis là. » dit Remus dans un soupire.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius inquiet. « Elle ne va pas bien ? »

- « Au contraire, elle se porte comme un charme, c'est juste que… »

- « Juste que quoi ? » demanda James.

- « Elle veut un autre enfant. » lâcha t-il dans un soupire.

- « C'est merveilleux ! » s'écria Lily. « Mes félicitations. Oh, si je pouvais je te prendrais dans mes bras. »

- « Qu'est ce que t'arrive Lunard ? Pourquoi tu ne te réjouis pas ? » demanda James.

- « Je ne veux pas d'un autre enfant. » avoua t-il.

- « Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? » demanda Sirius.

- « Je ne veux pas d'un enfant qui pourrait être comme moi. »

- « Développe. » dit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Un lycanthrope. »

- « Et c'est reparti ! » dit Sirius en levant les yeux au plafond.

- « Bon sang Remus, arrête de nous prendre la tête avec ta lycanthropie. » dit James. « Ca devient franchement lassant à la longue. »

- « Remus. » dit Lily. « Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne veux pas d'un autre enfant avec Tonks ? »

Remus ne put répondre à la question de Lily et détourna les yeux.

- « Je le savais. » dit Lily. « Écoute, tu sais comme moi qu'il y a très peu de chance que cet enfant devienne lycanthrope, et si c'était le cas, l'aimerais tu moins pour autant ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, mais je ne veux pas lui infliger une vie comme la mienne. »

- « Aux dernières nouvelles t'étais pas si malheureux que ça quand tu batifole sous les couvertures avec Tonks. » dit Sirius avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête de la part de James.

- « Remus, écoute ton cœur et pas tes peurs, et répond à cette question : veux tu un autre enfant ? »

- « Oui… oh oui… »

- « Alors qu'est ce que tu fiche encore ici ? » s'exclama James.

- « Rentre chez toi, et fais l'amour à ta femme ! » ordonna Lily.

- « Vous avez raison, merci. » dit il en sortant en courant de la maison de Sirius pour rentrer chez lui.

Les trois fantômes regardèrent leur ami partir, ils sourirent et ils finirent par disparaître dans la nuit.

oOoOo

Lorsque Remus rentra chez lui, il y régnait un grand calme. Vu l'heure Teddy devait dormir à poing fermé, tout comme sa mère. Il se rendit silencieusement dans sa chambre, et, au lieu d'y trouver sa femme endormie, il fit face à un lit vide. Remus sentit la panique monter en lui : et si elle était partie ? Il allait alors jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy, et il put la voir là, sur le lit du petit garçon, elle le tenait contre elle, mais elle ne dormait pas.

Remus entra dans la chambre et se mit à genou devant sa femme et son fils.

- « Tu devrais être en train de dormir. » dit-il à la jeune femme alors qu'il passait une main dans la chevelure de son fils. « Tu vas avoir du mal à te lever demain. »

- « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ni lui d'ailleurs. » dit elle tout bas en désignant son fils.

- « Dora… je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça… j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir… »

- « Et que vas-tu faire ? » demanda Tonks. « Tu vas nous laisser, nous abandonner parce que tu as peur ? »

- « Je ne pourrais jamais vous abandonner Tonks, jamais… mais c'est vrai, j'ai eut peur, et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça. Mais j'ai longuement réfléchi à propos de ce deuxième bébé. »

- « Écoute, si c'est pour me donner d'autres arguments contre le fait d'avoir un autre enfant, tu peux te les garder, je ne suis pas d'humeur à les entendre. »

- « Dora… je veux un deuxième enfant… j'en rêve depuis que tu as mis au monde Teddy… » dit-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Tonks.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda Tonks.

- « Oh oui… et si nous étions dans notre chambre, nous serions déjà en train de le faire ce bébé. » dit il s'approchant de Tonks pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Lorsque Remus mit fin au baiser, Tonks prit quelques secondes pour remettre les pieds sur Terre. Une fois fait, elle se dégagea de son fils, le recouvrir soigneusement pour ne pas qu'il ait froid, puis elle saisit Remus par la main et le conduisit à toute allure dans leur chambre à coucher. Dès que Remus eut fermé la porte, Tonks se jeta sur lui, rapidement les vêtements furent jetés hors de l'équation et ils firent l'amour tendrement, en prenant tout leur temps comme si la nuit leur appartenait, espérant que bientôt un autre enfant viendrait agrandir leur si belle famille.

oOoOo

Un an et demie plus tard :

Remus marchait tranquillement, un sourire aux lèvres sur le chemin de Traverse. Il tenait la main de son fils, qui avait dans une de ses mains un petit bouquet de fleurs. Il se dirigea vers Saint Mangouste, puis, une fois dans l'hôpital, il se dirigea vers une des chambres. Il entra sans frapper, et il y vit quelque chose de magnifique : sa merveilleuse épouse allaitant un nouveau né.

- « Maman ! » s'écria Ted en accourant vers Tonks.

L'enfant prit une chaise, et la colla contre le lit pour pouvoir rejoindre sa maman.

- « C'est pour toi ! » dit Ted en tendant les fleurs à Tonks.

- « Merci mon grand. »

- « C'est ma sœur ? » demanda Ted en voyant le bébé dans une petite grenouillère rose.

- « Oui mon grand, c'est ta petite sœur. » dit Remus en souriant.

- « Voulais un petit frère. » dit Ted. « T'avais dit que j'aurais un petit frère. » dit il en regardant son père, alors qu'il faisait changer ses cheveux châtains en un rouge vif, signe évident de son mécontentement.

- « Mais tu as aussi un petit frère mon grand. » dit Tonks en désignant un petit lit où dormait un autre bébé.

Teddy descendit du lit de sa mère aussi rapidement que ces cheveux devinrent bleu royal et fit traîner la chaise jusqu'au lit de bébé où dormait son petit frère. Remus s'approcha de son fils et le regardait admirer le bébé, puis il eut l'impression que quelqu'un le regardait, il se tourna vers Tonks, mais cette dernière était en train de changer leur fille dans la petite salle de bain attenante, il leva encore les yeux, et il les vit, James, lily et Sirius dans un coin de la chambre.

- « Bien joué Lunard ! » dit James, alors que Lily souriait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Pas mal pour un lycanthrope ! » dit Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu faire mieux, mais, bon, c'est pas mal ! »

Remus sourit et il les vit doucement disparaître doucement. Un jour il les retrouverait ceux qu'il considérait comme ses frères et sœurs, mais à présent il devait se concentrer sur sa famille et faire en sorte que ses enfants s'aiment autant qu'il a pu les aimer.

**Fin**

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penez !

A bientôt tout le monde

**Dinou**


End file.
